Barnes & Scotts
by guardianoftheunicornfields
Summary: A collection of short stories featuring the well-loved couple, Bucky Barnes and Summer Scotts. (Bucky/OC)


_**Authors Note: Okay so here is the dealio kids, I'm finding it hard to find enough time to write any fanfiction, let alone the sequel to Guns For Hands. It will be written though, don't get your knickers in a twist. This will just have to keep you at bay for the mean time I'm afraid, please don't hate me. Also, to make things easier for me to do more one-shots, PLEASE GIVE ME REQUESTS OF WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE HAPPEN BETWEEN THEM WHETHER IT BE IN THE PAST, PRESENT OR FUTURE. I DON'T CARE IF IT'S CUTE OR SMUTTY OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT SERIOUSLY JUST REQUEST IN THE COMMENTS OKAY BYE THANK YOU**_

* * *

><p><strong>{THE PUMPKIN PATCH}<strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry but I still don't understand why we're here," Bucky moaned, arms flopping at his side as he followed Summer through the lines of pumpkins. His hair was up in a ponytail and he wore a baggy hoodie, his sweater paws covering his metal arm; Summer was dressed pretty much the same as him, even wearing one of his navy coloured foodies with leggings, her hair plaited in a French braid. "We own an apartment, its not like anyone's going to bother looking into our apartment and judge our decoration."<p>

Summer didn't let his moody emotions get in the way of her glee, he was like this ever since she dragged him out of bed to begin buying decorations. They saw pumpkins in the shop but she didn't like them and so she demanded they go get a pumpkin each and decorate it themselves.

She turned around to face him while continuing to walk backwards, "because this is our first Halloween together after everything and we never really celebrated. Plus I think it will be fun and we haven't had a lot of that lately." Bucky's jaw clenched as he recalled the past few months. At the start he didn't remember her, then she got kidnapped, then she almost died saving him and for the last couple of months they'd been searching for their child with no luck. Summer was right, the two of them deserved a moments peace and his main mission was to make her happy and so he would suffer any days like these as long as it made her smile (plus, though he wouldn't dare admit it, days like these did make him smile as well). "So stop whining and pick your pu-"

Bucky rushed to grab a hold of her in order to stop her from falling and luckily he was just quick enough, his hand gently pressing against her back. "Why hello there," she chuckled, much too use to moments like these.

"Hi," he laughed back, still finding her clumsiness to be cute.

Noticing the people that were watching this cliché happening in front of them, Summer set herself back up to her feet and so she stood normally. "Well I know which pumpkin I want to carve open," she said menacingly. The pumpkin she had tripped over was a decent size and she had to admit, it was kind of cute. Internally she laughed at herself for thinking a pumpkin was cute, and then as an afterthought she noted that it wasn't as cute Bucky. "Your turn to pick a pumpkin." She ordered.

He huffed and slumped his shoulders, "do I have too?" In response, Summer nodded her head while walking behind him, using her one empty hand to push his body forward. Even though she was pretty weak towards his heavy stature he moved, allowing her to believe that she was pretty strong. "What kind of pumpkin do I want to get?"

"I don't know," she muttered, "I guess, just pick the one you want to carve the most?"

"That's a very psychopathic way of viewing this whole experiences." In the corner of his eyes he saw her shrug his shoulders, he smiled proudly at her and continued down the dirty path which was filled with straw for some reason. His eyes continued to search through the patch and then he saw it, the perfect pumpkin. He ran straight for it, causing Summer to almost fall over again but luckily she found her feet on her own this time. "I want this one!" He cried out after picking up the largest pumpkin in the field.

Summer frowned, questioning whether or not they'd even be able to fit it into the back of their beetle. She couldn't say no to his excited face though, "alright, lets go buy them and then we can go home and carve them." He looked as excited as she did finally and so she didn't argue about the size of it any more.

They walked back up to the entrance of the pumpkin patch where an old man waited, they handed him money and got in the car. Barely noticing the stares they got from people who had easily recognised them from news stories.

The car ride was mostly silent, the two holding hands through most of it, only parting when Summer had to change gear but hastily returning afterward. Summer had put on the radio and Bucky was still getting use to some of the tunes, "Wife?"

"Yes Husband?" She giggled in reply. This was something the pair couldn't stop doing after getting married, they just enjoyed being together so much and couldn't believe they'd actually managed to get married after everything that had happened. And so they took any chance they could to point out their betrothal.

"What are you going to carve into your pumpkin?"

"I don't know yet, but I have all the time that we spend putting up the decorations to think about it."

Another groan slipped from his lips for about the hundredth time today and he looked at her with a pout, "why have we got to do the boring stuff first?"

"So we can get to the fun stuff quicker," she easily retorted, a smirk growing on her face as Bucky realised the implied meanings behind the word 'stuff'. That's one of the things he loved most about her, she'd always give him initiative to do his best in any challenge – even it it is only putting up Halloween decorations.

Getting home was secretly a burden for the both of them as the urge to procrastinate overcame them both, but they still soldiered on with the knowledge that the ending result would e well worth it. They each grabbed their pumpkins and Bucky grabbed most of the bags, leaving some for Summer as he knew she hated feeling useless.

Even though they both had the strength and speed a normal human could only dream of having, they were still too lazy to walk up five flights of stairs and so they took the elevator (both of them sharing a small smile at the memories of the events which had occurred in that particular elevator). Once in the apartment – which was an organised mess as per usual – they dumped the bags down on the counter along with the pumpkins. Summer instantly took charge, "I'll hang stuff up and you can put the spider webs in places."

"Okay, sure." He obediently agreed, grabbing the bags of web and ripping through the bag.

About five minutes into the decorating, Summer realised how poorly she'd thought through this, she was too short to reach most of the hooks on the wall to hang the skeletons and when she looked over to Bucky, he was busy being tangled by the messy webs. "Umm... Bucky?"

He turned around at the call of his name, still trying to get the web off his metal hand. "Yes, Wife?" He asked casually, making her laugh a little.

"Can we trade jobs, I'm struggling a bit," Summer explained, using her eyes to signal the height issue.

He nodded is head, finally freeing his hand from the webs. He walked across the room to where Summer stood, finding it much easier because he was taller and therefore, could easily hang up the skeletons. Summer turned around in his arms and pressed a swift kiss to his lips before moving away to finish throwing the cobwebs everywhere.

There weren't really any other decorations to put up, she threw some plastic spiders into the webs and Bucky put some banners up which were orange and read 'happy Halloween' with images of ghosts on them.

Once both finished they turned to each other with mischievous smiles, "it's time," the couple simultaneously said together before rushing towards their pumpkins.

"What do we do first?" Bucky questioned.

Summer handed out their store bought 'pumpkin carving tool box's and read the instructions on the back. "We need to cut a hole in the top and empty out the insides." Both reached for the knife and stabbed the top of it, Bucky used his bionic arm to stab and cut through it while Summer suffered in silence, glaring at how easily Bucky cut through his as she continued to saw.

"Would you like some help there?"

Summer didn't say yes but she also didn't say no, instead she just faced away and allowed him to sneakily cut through hers and when he was done he let out a cough to signal her. "Oh," she gasped after returning, "would you at that? The top of my pumpkin has cut itself open as if by magic!" She pulled off the top and another gasp was released after the pumpkins stench hit her nose. Curious as to what he was gipping at, Bucky opened up his pumpkin and had pretty much the same reaction. Both reached for the candles and began to take out the insides so later on they could put candles into it.

This part went pretty smoothly until Bucky threw a small handful into her hair, to which she reacted by throwing some at him. Though both didn't want to smell and ceased the fight quickly, Summer being the first to cave in. "Alright, next we begin designing the faces using this here sharpie-" she paused to point at the two pens in her hand, "and then we carve the designs out." Summer handed over a sharpie to Bucky and the both of them set to work on the pumpkins. The couple had learnt a thing or two about art from Steve and so the faces they drew weren't _terrible_.

While Summer's pumpkin was rather goofy looking with a face that would remind you of Mickey Mouse (which is probably her inspiration as she was a hug fan of Fantasia when the movie came out), Bucky's was more stereotypical, with triangle eyes and a zig zag hole for a mouth. They both looked at one anothers pumpkins with impressed expressions. Bucky moved closer towards her body, "we did good, wifey." He kissed the top of her head with a proud smile. A warmth had filled his heart when he saw how gleeful she was over his finished pumpkin, glad that he'd joined in.

They cleaned up the mess and put the candles inside the pumpkins, placing them on a window so the whole world could see them.

Finally they relaxed together on the sofa, Summer laying on top of Bucky with her head on his chest. "I love you." She mumbled.

"I love you too," he replied.

Silence filled the room for only a moment before there was a knock at the door, Summer shot up and looked at the door with pure terror filling her expression. She slowly rotated her head to face Bucky and with wide-eyes, she whispered, "we forgot to buy candy."


End file.
